


My Super Hot Stepson

by Legna



Series: So Hot Lirry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Fingerfucking, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Mention of Larry, Oral Sex, lirry smut, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Years Later..</p><p>Harry comes home from a camp and Liam is happy and horny to see him but Liam sees a changed boy. He'll find out what exactly has changed..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Super Hot Stepson

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to My Super Hot Stepdad...
> 
> Some people wanted a sequel.....here ya go then. Hope y'all like it
> 
> I apologize if there's any mistakes.

Liam fumbles with his fingers, matching the pacing sound of his wife’s feet tapping each other on the floor of their car. They wait in the car for their son, Harry, to come out of the camp, a music camp that Harry wanted to participate in and he begged Anne and Liam to enroll him in for the summer and so they did. It may have cost money but they didn’t mind. If it make Harry happy then so be it.

Liam wasn’t entirely happy with Harry going away for three months. He missed him greatly and yearns to touch him and to hear his voice and to fuck his now toned, teenage body every now and then. Ever since that first encounter, when Anne isn’t there at home or when Harry and Liam would go out to the gym or the movies or a sport game, they would fuck at every chance they get.

Three months…..three fucking months. What is Liam supposed to do? He loves his wife dearly and don’t mind making love to her but Harry? There’s nothing like Harry. No sex drive or energy compares to Harry. No moans or reactions or orgasms compares to that boy. Even though Liam and Anne has sex, it still feels like he’s on a dry spell; which is why he will be ultimately happy when he see his stepson.

***

“Where the hell is he, Anne? Aren’t they supposed to be done about a half hour ago?” Liam looks back through the window of the car every five seconds, tapping his hand on the wheel. He’s about ready to get out of the car and to drag Harry out of there. There are other cars with parents inside, waiting in front of him and behind him, lined up in front of a tall and wide brick building. There are more buildings behind the original one. It is basically a small college campus and it’s just used as music camp for the summer.

“They’ll come out soon, honey. Calm down.” Anne reassured. “You really missed him, don’t you? I swear to god, Liam…” She shook her head, planting her face in both of her shaking hands.

Liam is nervous and already is jumping to conclusion that she knows or has an idea of what’s really going on.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I…do anything??” Liam asked quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah you did.” Anne finally looks up from her hands and Liam gets a view of teary and red eyes looking back at him.

“You’re a good father. Harry’s dad left and you’re here. You’re here for me and for him and I appreciate that. Thank you for being a good father and a good husband.”

Liam sighed from relief and guilt at the same time but he can’t let that get to him. He didn’t know what to say either. He sat there, looking at her face then in front of him and then behind him to look for Harry then back at her.

“I, um..I guess..”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just…thank you, Liam.” She’s sobbing and laughing at the same time, leaning in from her seat and hugging her husband of four years.

“I do what I do….because I love you guys. That’s all.” He finally said back to her, running his fingers through her hair and moves away the few strands in her face.

“I know…I know.” She moves her head up to kiss him and they stay like this for a few minutes until someone suddenly knocks on the passenger side window, disrupting their little embrace. It was Harry.

He’s smiling widely and waving at them like a happy kid that he is. But he’s no longer a kid anymore. He’s eighteen and he has gotten taller and his frame is even broader. There is some visible acne on his face and his curls blossomed into bigger and longer curls. He has definitely changed and he looks really…hot.

Liam and Anne got out of the car to hug and embrace Harry, nearly suffocating him in their family group hug.

“Oh Harry, we’ve missed you! How was camp? Did you have fun? Did you learn anything? Nobody bullied you or anything, right? Because God knows what happened when you were younger and you was feeling down and...My goodness, you got tall and you are a man now. Oh listen to me rambling on..” Anne covers her mouth in embarrassment and hugs Harry again while Liam was pushed away and he couldn’t help but chuckles at the mama and mama’s boy.

Harry chuckles along with him says “I miss you too, mom. Everything was great.” Harry is eyeing his stepdad as Anne tightly grasps him for long seconds. He mouths “I miss you” and makes a kissing gesture with his lips then stuck out his tongue, licking his lips to Liam while Anne’s back is facing Liam. It’s a thing, a sneaky thing Harry always does that stirs something exciting and good in Liam’s stomach. Harry may seem like a perfect, innocent angel on the outside but deep down inside, Liam knows the real deal.

Liam catches this and says, “I miss you too.”  He bites his lips and folds his arms, waiting for Anne to let him go so they can take Harry home….finally.

***

Anne is the first to finish her dinner and she gets up from the dinner table to bring in dessert for her men. “Excuse me. I’m sorry, Harry baby but I have to work tonight. I really wanted to be here for you and…” She didn’t finish her sentence as she entered the kitchen to put her dirty dish in and to retrieve the dessert.

She comes back to the dinner table, settling down a plate of brownies already cut and stacked. “And I made brownies! There’s ice cream in the freezer and some pie in the fridge if you have room for more.”

“Thanks mum. It’s okay…you can go.” Harry smiled affectionately and she gives him a smooch on his forehead. “Dinner was good too.” He mentioned, still smiling.

She ruffles with his hair, thanking him. “Okay, I have to get dressed and go. See you in the morning. I’m so happy that you’re back.” She said as she walked away to the master bedroom.

The room is now quiet with only Liam and Harry sitting at the dinner table, finishing up their plates of food.

Liam breaks the silence first. “I really missed you. Did you actually enjoy camp?”

“I missed you too. And I already explained what happened at camp, Dad.” Harry giggles as he stuff the last pieces of seasoned cauliflowers in his mouth.

Harry did give every detail of what happened at camp, well not _every_ detail. He met some friends and formed a band. He tried to learn how to play guitar but he focused mostly on singing and strengthening his vocals. They did lessons, competitions, karaoke and learned the history and aspects of music. He really had a lot of fun and he’s staying in contact with the band that he formed over the summer. One thing he didn’t tell Liam or Anne is that he met someone. A boy named Louis. Louis is three years older than Harry but he’s shorter. He make Harry laugh and made him feel good since Liam wasn’t there. Harry can admit that he has a special bond with Louis and want to continue to see him.

“But anyway….how much did you miss me? You’re being kind of distant, daddy.”  Harry moves his chair closer to Liam, purposely teasing him. Harry kept his green eyes on Liam as he did this. Even though Harry and Louis have been fucking left and right at camp, Harry really missed the touch of Liam.

Harry places his hand on Liam’s thigh, caressing it with his fingertips and applying slight pressure with his palm.

Liam brought his voice down to whispering, swatting Harry’s hand away. “I’m not being distant, Harry. I’m just being cautious. Your mother is still here.”

“That didn’t stop you that one time, last year when you were fucking me into the couch while she was making dinner.” Harry almost broke out in laughter, smiling coyly at Liam. “Tell me how much you missed me, Daddy. I want to know.”

Liam look around to see if Anne was present or not then he looked back at Harry with blackened eyes. “When she’s gone, I’ll fucking show you exactly how much I’ve missed you.”

Liam gets up and exits the room without Harry saying anything back, which leaves Harry a little frustrated. He likes details of expectations and what Liam said wasn’t enough. Since Liam is going to tease him tonight, then Harry may have to switch something up.

****

“Okay, I’m going. See you tomorrow, Harry dear.” Anne has her bag and files placed in her arms and her heels clacking on the wooden floor. Harry is sitting on the couch, watching a football game, almost not noticing that his mother is leaving for work.

“Good night, mum. Love you…..oh and where’s dad?”

“In the shower. Why?”

Harry pointed to the television monitor. “Made a bet.”

“Oh harry, you’re too young for that. What is the bet anyway?”

“My guy wins, Dad does the dishes.” Harry giggles heavily like a little kid being tickled, holding his stomach and tried not to choke and Anne thinks, _what a perfect little angel._

_****_

While Liam is soaping down his body then shampooing his short hair, humming one of his favorite songs, he hears a startling sound and somehow ends up getting shampoo soap in his eyes.

“Ow! Fuck! Anne? Is that you?” Liam shoves his face under the running, lukewarm water, trying to dilute his burning eyes. “Shit! This fucking hurts! Anne!” Liam couldn’t keep his eyes open, cursing at the pain. He hears the bathroom door open and closes but no one’s saying anything.

“Anne, I think I might have ruined my eyes. Aren’t you supposed to be gone for work?”

Nobody responds but Liam can feel someone stepping foot in the shower with him. He feels a pair of muscly arms and strong, bigger hands wrapping around him. He sighed from that somewhat familiar touch and melts into them. Harry’s biceps definitely got bigger.

 “Harry, why didn’t you say anything? Damn it. My eyes really hurt.”

“Keep pouring water in them, daddy. It’ll go away.”  Harry kisses Liam’s neck, smelling the robust scent of body wash. He breathe it in, he breathe Liam in and follows the urge to savage him; he let his lips suck a certain spot onto Liam’s neck, a spot that always makes Liam weak in the knees.

“Don’t...not yet, Har…Harry. I’m…I’m in pain right now. Don’t get, fuck, don’t get me hard right now.”

“You don’t have to get hard. Just let me take care of you, daddy.”

Liam at last opens his eyes, diluting his eyes some more then turned around to face Harry. The boy has got really tall. He is as tall as Liam and he’s sure that when Harry turns 20 or 21, he would be a bit taller than Liam.

“Daddy, what are you gawking at?” Harry giggles, holding Liam close to him again. “Didn’t you say that you were going to show me how much you’ve missed me? Show me right now, Daddy.” He caresses Liam’s back, slowly moving one of his hands down to Liam’s ass, fondling the still tight muscle. He appreciates for Liam continually working out. He’s forty-six and still looking good.

“You, Harry…you look different. My boyfriend is a man now. And you're really hot. Like, beautiful hot.” Liam’s brown eyes are facing darkened eyes that are altered. Something has seriously changed in Harry; he can’t pinpoint what it is but it’s something…

“And your boyfriend is going to be your daddy tonight.” Harry smirked, sneaking his fingers near Liam’s hole, catching him off guard and Liam flinches at the feeling. They fucked numerous times but Harry never topped. It is one thing that Harry doesn’t know, is that Liam has never bottomed. He always topped with his former male partners and he damn made sure that he would top Harry because he is _daddy_.

“What…what are you saying?” Liam didn’t mean to lose his firm voice. He just felt smaller now even though his size is equivalent to Harry’s.

Harry brought his lips closer to Liam’s right ear, showcasing his puberty embedded voice. “I’m saying that after this shower, you are going to dry off and lay back in the bed, I will prep you and I’m going to fuck you. Going to be your daddy tonight.” He gently pushes his index finger past the rim, slowly massaging it and Liam squirms against Harry, accidently rubbing his semi against his stepson’s cock, which is hardening by the second and the friction is unbearable.

“Fuck, Harry…I don’t know about that.” Liam moaned after his sentence from Harry pushing his finger even further, coming in contact with a wad sized bump. Liam has never felt this feeling before and he didn’t know how to react. The natural instinct was to collapse to his knees. Harry smirked down at his stepfather, curling his longs fingers through Liam’s hair, which grew to a certain style that is appropriate for an old man at his age. In an instant, Liam knew the indication of his own head being forced forward to Harry’s cock and he tried to ignore the water running down on his head and avoid breathing in the water through his nose as well. Harry didn’t seem to care; Harry is being daddy tonight.

“Suck Daddy’s dick right….he’ll give you a treat later.” The voice of this boy is so deep and influential with lust, Liam almost felt hypnotized, obeying his daddy’s order and stuck his tongue out, after pulling back the slightly thick foreskin then wrapping his lips around the swollen and shiny head. It felt weird to suck, almost like rubbery, due to the dots of water already coating it. Liam sucks it anyway, teasing the foreskin with his tongue. After a minute, ignoring the water and the chafing pain on his knees was easy. Pleasuring his daddy was on his mind, his goal and focus and to make him come. Liam think he probably found a new way to make Harry come.

“Come in my mouth Daddy so you can fuck me already.” Then Liam continued sucking. It was just those simple words can induce an animalistic groan and gratifying orgasm from the younger man standing tall before his own stepfather.

Harry was so close to buckling his knees, wanting to collapse as well but he can’t. He can’t show weakness yet. He’s still daddy.

Liam suck out the remaining cum and swallowed it down. The taste is familiar and hits home. Harry has definitely got bigger. He’s at a good 7 and a half and the width is somewhat girth-y with a perfect bulbous head and thick veins to protrudes it.

“I miss sucking you off. I miss..” Liam couldn’t finish. How can he when his temporal lobe is clouded by lust and excitement to being someone being his daddy? He is still kneeled down on his knees, letting the now cold water pour down on his head and body. He shivers, and wouldn’t mind getting out the shower by now.

Harry is still staring down at him. “Miss what? You miss daddy’s cock?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Clearly, Harry likes to play a game.

“Yes, I miss your cock.” Liam didn’t mind losing to this game because he wouldn’t mind his new daddy taking control now.

“Whose cock?”

Liam sighed, hoping that his next answer would end this game. “I missed daddy’s cock.”

And the game is over as Harry pulls Liam up, forcing the wobbly body out of the shower. He turned the knob to the left and the water shuts off.

“Good boy.” Harry whispered but Liam heard it. He felt tingles from those little words, embracing this new dominant Harry, his really hot stepson. He couldn’t wait to see what this Harry has to offer besides his good looks and cute personality.

The bed squeaks as he laid on it, keeping his eyes on Harry. Harry knows his way around the master bedroom, his parents’ bedroom. The lube is always in the small brown drawer next to the television monitor, a place where Anne wouldn’t look.

He popped off the cap, walking his way over to the end of the bed and watches Liam lie down flat in the center of the bed with legs spread wide but not too wide and his knees bent as well, with visible red bruises on them; a downfall of sucking cock when submissive. Liam will get over it.

“Ready for Daddy?” Harry asks this question and Liam never thought in his lifetime that he would be asked that.

“Yes…fuck me. Just do it.”

Harry crawls over Liam, still holding onto the lubricant and settling between the firm thighs and skinny legs, rubbing for friction to provoke another erection. He plants some kisses on Liam’s throat then up to his chin, avoiding to mark him. It’s only small, soft kisses. Anne would get suspicious.

These kisses are enough to get Liam riled up in pleasure, making him writhing underneath Harry’s broad frame. Sensitivity is a bitch for Liam and no matter what Harry does to Liam’s body; whether it is kisses or a simple touch, it is just enough. He buck his hips up to signal that he want this…now. Harry receives it, of course, and stops kissing him. He squirts dab of lubricant on two of his fingers then rubbing a layer on just the rim.

The coldness almost made Liam kick his leg out but he uses his self-control, keeping in his groans and experiencing this new feeling. He never even touched his own hole.

“Holy…fuck. Ohh..” The coldness now felt good as Harry continues to massage the lubricant onto the rim, teasing and gently poking in. His eyes never left Liam’s face, enjoying the initial reactions of Liam getting fingered. He slides the index finger in until the knuckle hit the rim and Liam becomes tense.

“Relax baby. Relax for daddy, okay?”

Liam is still tense. He doesn’t know _how_ to relax.

“Babe, you can do it. Relax your muscles….ignore the feeling. Wait for the pleasure.”

And Liam relaxes, letting his daddy to continue fingering in and out. If only he knew that finger fucking the prostate would feel _so_ fucking good, he would have done it a long time ago. Two minutes passes and Harry adds another finger, in order to open Liam up a bit more, for the sake of more pleasure and comfort; for Liam. He was about to tense again but let it go, enduring the second finger. It’s just normal prep, he kept telling himself. He did this to Harry plenty of times; it’s just really different because the tables have turned.

“I’m ready.” Liam announced. Fingering for more than five minutes is enough. Harry gave his stepfather a hard look, as if he’s waiting for something.

“I’m ready for daddy’s cock..” Liam rephrased and Harry is content now, smirking quietly. He takes his fingers out to squirt lube on his hand, coating it on his dick but mostly the head. They don’t bother to use a condom; it’s Liam’s first and Harry used condoms with Louis.

Harry is face to face with Liam again, kissing up his neck and nudging his dick on the mound of Liam’s hole. His hips bucks down and the head of Harry’s cock already popped in at a perfect aim. _Damn sensitivity._ But it helped.

Harry bottoms out, waiting for confirmation to fuck his stepfather open and raw. At some point, he thought, _fuck waiting and just fuck_.

“You can take it.” is what Harry says before he pulls back then shove back in, repeating the same move and stabbing Liam’s prostate. Liam didn’t expect this from daddy but he takes it, moaning out from the filling of Harry’s cock and the burn, the slickness of the lube and he appreciates for the study of human anatomy finding that small sized bump to be hit for sexual inclination.

“I want to come. _Daddy_ …I need to come.”

“Then do it. Do it for daddy. Do it for me, Liam.” Harry spread Liam’s legs wider, bringing them up to his shoulders. He looks down, watching his dick disappearing in and out, and the skin of Liam’s thighs and butt smacking against Harry’s skin. It’s a sexy sight to see it becoming red. First the knees, then the firm thighs; Harry is close again. He snaps his hips faster to make Liam come first, letting go of Liam’s legs and fisting the duvet in his hands.

“You better fucking come now or Daddy won’t be nice.” Harry growled out, fucking in Liam brutally. His new built stamina is making it hard for Liam to catch up. He finally let go, seeing strings of white shoots from his slit and onto both Harry’s stomach and him. Then he started regretting that he orgasm, wondering what would have happened if he didn’t come for Daddy.

Harry comes ten seconds later, collapsing on the older man. He couldn’t help it; two orgasms within the thirty minutes can take out the energy of a man; young or old.

“That was…wow.” Harry said quietly, gently pulling out then lies on the side of Liam. Liam feels the stinging and puffiness forming around his rim and he likes it. A few visits from his daddy wouldn’t be so bad.

Liam nodded along with Harry. “Yeah, it was great. You were so good. Have to do it again sometimes.” He smiled his usual crinkly smile and Harry felt warm inside. He always does when he is in Liam’s presence. He traces his fingers on the side of Liam’s head, touching all the gray hairs, just being plainly fascinated.

“You said, um…you said you would have a treat for me if I sucked your dick well. Was it the bomb sex?”

“Oh my god, Dad…” Harry chuckled at Liam’s choice of words. He can act old from time to time; well all the time. Harry looks into his dad's eyes with a promise. "I said 'later'. Not now but you'll find out soon."

 


End file.
